


Children from a fire demon and a devil with 3 heads

by JaydenLovesDrawing



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Child Character(s), Cussing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenLovesDrawing/pseuds/JaydenLovesDrawing
Summary: 10 eggs lay in front of them. The soon to be parents looked curiously and happily at their soon to be children. But, unfortunately, neither of them really know how to take care of a child, let alone more than one. Rodan, the fire demon, and Ghidorah, the devil with 3 heads, continue to try and figure out how to raise their hatchlings. Luckily, they get some help from Mothra, and a reluctant Godzilla.
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), King Ghidorah/Rodan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this is pretty rough. I am most likely going to edit this chapter at some point. But I would love to hear you guys’s feedback on the chapter!

“Soooo.... how are we supposed to raise the hatchlings?” San begun, breaking the silence as the fire demon Rodan, and San’s Brothers stare at the 10 eggs layed in front of them. “How the fuck are we supposed to know?!” Scolded Ni, as he growled at the left head. “I hope you drop that language when the eggs hatch. I can’t bear to hear a bunch of small children screaming cuss words.” The middle head, Ichi, annoyingly told Ni. 

“Whatever.” Ni looked back at the eggs, annoyed and bored. “So do none of us know how to take care of hatchlings?” San spoke a few silent minutes later. “Kind of. I never really got to see how parents took care of hatchlings when I was little. But I kinda know the basics.” Rodan assured. “But how do we even know if it’s the right way? Us and you are completely different species.” Ichi asked. “I’m not sure. I’m just going with my gut.” “Wow. Very assuring.”

“But anyways, how does your species take care of eggs?” San asked curiously, as he lighty nuzzled the eggs. “Yeah. From my knowledge, our species only lays one or two eggs at a time.” Ichi told. 

“Well, my species lays multiple eggs. Some are fertile, some are infertile. You can only truly know if they are either fertile or infertile about two weeks after they are layed. Usually, there are about half the eggs layed that are fertile. So, at least five of these eggs should have babies in them.” Rodan explained, as San kept nuzzling the eggs and eventually nuzzled him.

“Great. So we are gonna have to take care of at least 5 hatchlings. Perfect.” Ni complained. “How do we even know if we are gonna be good parents?”

“Ni, we already went over this before the mating. We would try our best to take care of the hatchlings. So the only thing we can really do know is wait a few weeks until they hatch.” Ichi said in his usual annoyed but monotone voice. “Exactly. Plus I can’t wait to see what they look like! I bet they will be adorable!” San exclaimed, clearly very excited to be a parent. 

“Exactly. So let’s just wait and see what happens. And if we need help, we’ll just go to Mothra and Godzilla. They have a child, so they could give us advice.” Rodan assured, nuzzling San. “Anyway, how long do you guys think it will be until they hatch? I think it’s about a month for mine.” 

“Our species takes about the same time, so that shouldn’t be a problem.” Ichi told while bending his head down to examine one of the eggs, wonder what life awaits inside. “Perfect! That means we won’t have to wait too long until we get to see them!” San exclaimed, wagging their left tail as he nuzzled the eggs some more. “I guess. But what if it’s too much to handle? What if we accidentally kill them?” Ni said.

San gasped as he lifted his head up. “Kill them?! I don’t want them to die!” He said, as he stopped wagging his tail and looked like he was about to cry. “Ni! Don’t say that. San looks like he’s about to cry! Don’t fill his head with those thoughts!” Ichi shouted as he angrily looked at Ni.

“I’m just saying! I just want you guys to know what you guys are dealing with here. These are gonna be our hatchlings. So we need to be extra careful so that we don’t fuck up! Plus I still think it’s a little too early for us to have kids.” Ni spoke, clearly agitated with the whole hatchling ordeal.

“We already went over this Ni-“ “Bullshit!” Ni said, as he interrupted Ichi. “You guys hardly listened to me! I tried to warn you guys of what might happen, but you all ignored me! And here we are, with 10 eggs in front of us, and we don’t even really know if we are gonna parent these things correctly!” “Ni, I understand your concerns. But the decision has been made already. We mated with Rodan, and we had eggs. Plain and simple-“ “It’s not as ‘plain and simple’ as you say Ichi! Having kids is a huge thing! But you are just treating it like something we do all the time! Being a parent takes years and years of dedication and work! Plus, we are dealing with 10 eggs! 10! That’s 5 times the usual amount of eggs that our species has at a time!”

The two continues to argue, as San and Rodan tried to tune them out by nuzzling each other. They both know better than to get inbetween one of Ichi’s and Ni’s fights, as it would always end up bad for everyone. “So, when do you think they are gonna stop?” Rodan asked, as Ni and Ichi continued arguing loudly in the background. “I’ll give it 2 hours.” San answered, since this was something that happened every once in a while. “I’d say 1 hour.” Rodan replied. “Bet” San said, nuzzling Rodan while purring lightly.


	2. Late night thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichi has late night thoughts about the eggs and his fight with Ni. And there’s a little bit of backstory on their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is so late! I am a lazy bitch and I am not very good at coming up with ideas. Very sorry for 5e long wait!

A few hours pass until Ichi and Ni finally stop arguing. By that time, the sun had already set, and the two soon to be parent kaijus were about to sleep. Ghidorah laid their body on the ground, while Rodan laid near some lava. San positioned his head right next to the eggs, his neck curling around them. Ni also positioned his head right next to the eggs, but faced his head away from Ichi.

Ichi did the usual bedtime routine, staying later than the others, watching for anything that may bring harm to them, their mate, or the eggs. He positioned their wings over the eggs, which also covered his brothers and their mate in the process as they slept. Ichi looked up at the sky, as the moon was out and about. He then slightly moved their wings and looked down at the eggs, and then at the sleeping Ni. Many thoughts ran through Ichi’s head about the argument between him and his second in command. He sighed, looking back up at the stars and closing their wings on the eggs.

As he thought more about the argument, he admitted that Ni did have some valid points. Ichi and San hasn’t really thought about how much these eggs will impact their lives, or how much work it would be being parents. And now that they really have eggs, he wouldn’t have ever thought that they would be taking care of more than one or two eggs. Plus, they and Rodan are comepletely different species! It was a miracle that they were even able to mate in the first place! And now there are more eggs than the average of Ghidorah’s species, it might be harder to raise multiple children at once.

And it could be even harder, since they and Rodan are very powerful kaijus, so who knows how their offspring will be! Plus, neither of them have those ‘parenting’ instincts, or at least that’s what Ichi thinks. But they do have San, and he’s the closest to ‘parenting instincs’ that they have, so maybe it won’t be too bad?

As these thoughts raced through Ichi’s head, he looked back down at the eggs, hoping that he and Ni were just over-thinking it. He then opened their wings once again as he bent down to lightly nuzzle the eggs and let out a rarely heard purr. He looked at the eggs once more, again wondering what will become of them. What will they look like? What will they act like? How will they turn out when they become adults?

Ichi let out a long sigh. He decided that he will put off all of that until the morning, and instead look out for anything that could harm the others. Then, he saw a small black dot. It seems to be a small, flying machine with a Monarch symbol on it. It must be a machine made from those pests called ‘humans’. Luckily, the humans had kept their distance between them and their mate for the time that they have been present on this island. Ichi wasn’t sure if they knew that there are eggs here, but he couldn’t care less as long as they didn’t try anything funny with them. If they dared go near the eggs, he’d kill them instantly.

As the machine flew by, at a safe distance of course, a small lens at the bottom of it seemed to zoom in on him and the eggs. Ichi let out a lowly growl, and covered the eggs with their wings, wanting them to know to not mess with them, their mate, or their eggs. Luckily, the machine seemed to get the message, and quickly flew away, back to wherever it came from.

Ichi sighed again, now slightly calming down. He looked at the sky, watching, and counting stars. He started to wonder once again of what may happen. What will become of the hatchlings? Will they go on to live on other planets and wander galaxies? Will they stay here on Earth with Rodan and them? Or will they go to where Ichi and his brothers originated from on their home planet?

But truly, who knows what may happen. Who knows how their offsprings will react to the world around them and to the world beyond Earth. All they can do for know is wait and see how things will go. But still, Ichi still can’t shake the thoughts and the endless possibilities. Ichi sighed once more, bending down and moving their wings to slightly nuzzle the gags again. Then, he looked at the stars, wondering what would happen once the eggs hatched.

He then wondered what was happening back on their home planet. He wondered what his family was doing. How will they react once they know that Ichi and his brothers are having hatchlings? Knowing them, they most likely will scold him and his brothers for not telling them about the hatchlings and for having them on a planet that is so far away and so much different from home.

Well, they will just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how much Ichi sighs in this lmao


End file.
